


Saying Goodbye

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, In Game, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sebastian hates goodbyes, Spoilers, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, when Kidman shot Joseph, the ground didn't collapse and Sebastian was able to grab his partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr gave me this prompt. Basically, when Kidman shot Joseph the ground gave out and then you didn't see him again. They wanted to see what I would do if SUPPOSABLY the ground didn't fall out. Gets a lil sad.

He should be running after Kidman. He should be trying to save Leslie.

But he couldn’t leave Joseph.

“Joseph! Joseph, come on, talk to me.” Sebastian ran to Joseph’s side and turned him over, looking to see how serious the gunshot wound was.

The bullet had hit him right in the chest and there was a steady stream of blood oozing from the hole. Sebastian hoped it didn’t hit anything important.

“Seb...? Where’s Leslie?”

“Don’t worry about that right now, I’m going to help you okay? You’ll be fine.” Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s hand that was pressing against his injury.

“You need to get Leslie. I’ll be... okay here.” Sebastian looked around for anything that could be used to help stop the flow of blood.

“I’m not leaving you behind.” He scooped Joseph into his arms and the sounds of pain that left his partner’s mouth made him cringe. He had to move him.

Sebastian carried Joseph over to a tree and laid him down on the grass and sat him up against a tree. Hopefully that would be more comfortable than the concrete street.

Joseph was starting to look paler and his eyes were slipping shut. Sebastian gave the side of his face a few taps with the hand that wasn’t covered in his partner’s blood.

“I swear to God, Joseph. Don’t you fucking dare close your eyes, you hear me? Stay with me, Jojo.” Joseph turned his head to look at Sebastian.

“Sorry, Seb.... I just feel tired...” He stood up and frantically looked around. There had to be something that could help save Joseph. He couldn’t lose him.

“Sebastian...” At the sound of his name, Sebastian crouch back down next to Joseph and held his shoulder.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I think.... I think this is good.”

“What is good?”

“Dying... I get in the way and I can’t do this anymore... I want this nightmare to end.” Joseph started coughing and there were a few specks of blood that came up. Sebastian looked at his partners face to see if he was joking.

He wasn’t.

Joseph was a sickly pale now and he looked like death. The blood had already stained half of his shirt and it still wouldn’t stop.

Sebastian quickly undid his belt and ripped part of his sleeve off before putting the fabric over the wound and tying the belt securely around Joseph’s chest. It wasn’t the best, but it was all they had.

“Jojo, listen to me. We’re going to get through this, both of us, because I need you. I can’t get through this if you aren’t with me.”

“But-“

“This isn’t up for fucking debate, Joseph. You’re my partner and if I lose you I’ll... I’ll be lost.” Sebastian grabbed the back of Joseph’s head and pressed their foreheads together. “I need you...”

The feeling of a gloved hand cupping the side of his face had Sebastian looking up. Joseph’s eye’s had the faintest hint of tears threatening to fall.

“I need you too, Sebastian. But sometimes... we have to say goodbye to the things we love the most. You know that better than anyone....” Sebastian felt the stinging pain of tears in the corner of his eyes. He pressed his lips against Joseph’s.

The taste of blood was evident in the younger man’s mouth, but Sebastian couldn’t care less. He needed this.

He needed his partner.

He needed Joseph.

When Sebastian pulled away, he noticed that Joseph’s eyes were almost completely shut.

“Joseph? Joseph! Don’t do this to me. Please, for fucks sake don’t do this...” He grabbed both sides of Joseph’s face and shook the man, trying to get any kind of response from him. But Joseph didn’t move.

He pulled the unresponsive man into his arms and couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Sebastian held Joseph close to him as he cried.

“Please... Joseph, stay with me...” Sebastian pressed a kiss to the top of the man’s head and continued to hold him in his arms.

He wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

He couldn’t lose Joseph, not now. He pressed two fingers to Joseph’s neck, searching for a pulse.

There was a faint beat.

Sebastian never moved so fast in his life. He grabbed Joseph into his arms and ran. He had no idea where he was going exactly, but he ran into every building he could find. Searching, hoping, praying that there would be medical supplies that could save Joseph.

“Don’t you die on me, Jojo. I swear to God if you die I will hunt down Kidman and make her pay... You just have to hang in there... I’m not leaving you behind...” Sebastian didn’t care that he was rambling to no one, he didn’t care that his vision was blurred from the tears in his eyes, he didn’t even care that he was probably alerting the Haunted.

All he cared about was saving the man he loved.

Fuck, he loved Joseph.

Sebastian never got to tell him that.

“I hope you’re still with me, buddy. If you survive this and we get out of here, the first thing I’m doing is taking you out for a date. It’s the least we deserve, right? I remember you telling me how much you liked that café down on 47th street, you told me about the nice French family who runs it and how sweet they are to you. We could go there.” He was rambling and he knew it, but he had to focus on something other than the possibility of Joseph dying in his arms.

The sight of an ambulance up ahead was like a God send.

But monsters surrounded it.

Sebastian found a dark little alcove and he gently laid Joseph down in it.

“You should be safe here for now... Please, just hang in there. I’m going to fix this.” He loaded his pistol before stalking towards the horde of disfigured creatures.

He had never been good with goodbyes, especially when it came to love ones.

The monsters turned their heads at the sound of footsteps and they growled at Sebastian.

He didn’t do well when Myra and Lily were taken from him.

A creature covered in barbed wire charged at Sebastian, but a hole was quickly put into its head.

He loved Joseph.

All the monsters began to rush at Sebastian so he put the pistol away and pulled out his shotgun.

He couldn’t lose Jojo.

He couldn’t say goodbye again.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is not my thing.


End file.
